Shadow the Hedgehog: The Chaos Sword
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: Wielding a sacred blade, Shadow is careless to understand it's true power. Eggman takes it upon himself to drain the sword of its powers, and Shadow is forced to go to the one he place he would never find himself, to reclaim the sword's power;Eggmanland.
1. A Warrior and His Sword

**Chapter One: A Warrior and his Sword**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their respective creators/owners.**

* * *

**Summary: **Weapons have been used throughout the centuries. They have played key roles in fighting, most importantly, war. One of these weapons is the sword. An old weapon that some people still use today, but now it is the key to our survival. When shadow first made his katana sword appear awhile back, it has bonded with his chaos energy, making it very powerful. Now Shadow fights with a Metal Sonic clone, transformed into its metal madness form. When Shadow defeats it, Eggman surprised him by draining all the pure chaos energy out of the sword and making his escape. With the sword with a limited power force, Shadow must journey around the world and infiltrate the doctor's most highly secured base: Eggmanland; which holds the energy Eggman drained from the sword and Shadow must draw it back into the sword. If he fails, Eggman will build a new line of robots powered by the chaos energy, able to use Chaos Control, and the other chaos powers that shadow uses. A century old weapon becomes earth's hope as shadow fights to save the world with his…Chaos Sword.

**This is:**

_**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: THE CHAOS SWORD**_

* * *

The sword, an ancient weapon, a mystical weapon used throughout nations, and the world. That was probably many years ago, but today some people still have a taste to use the blade of steel. But in this tale, a hedgehog holds the key to our survival, and his name is Shadow the Hedgehog.

Now he is 18, he's grown to about 4 feet and 2 inches, pretty normal for him. Time has done a lot to him, he's been pretty stubborn, not that its surprising or anything, but its part of his character. He still protects, unlike another certain hedgehog. He rarely changes into the Werehog, he's been practicing to get control of it, but who knows, its just another him. He has been using a weapon for some time now, a sword. The Ultimate Life Form using a sword? Many people would wonder why he would, but unbeknownst to our hero it holds much more power than he thinks. He calls the sword his "Chaos Sword'' due to it to be able to fire out chaos spears and waves of chaos energy.

The hedgehog is walking across a huge rolling grassland simply walking, with his sword in hand. The gleaming katana with the gold tsuba, otherwise known as the guard. The handle was black and the kashiri, or pammel, was gold too. He walked across the plain, taking his time, who knows why he's there.

He was staring at the ground while walking, he seemed to have much on his mind, not that he always does anyway. "It's been so long, our world has passed three years while the others remain the same, Kuki, and all the others have stayed their age, while us.'' he said looking at his hand, ceasing his walking. "

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and everybody else in my dimension have aged.'' he huffed and began walking. "Like it isn't surprising.'' he finished. What the hedgehog says is true, their dimension has passed three years, while the other dimensions haven't, who knows why, or how it happened.

Shadow felt a rumble beneath the earth. He immediately stopped, the ground began shaking even more. "Now what?'' he said to himself.

Suddenly, a crack in the earth formed between his legs. He quickly leaped into the air. The ground exploded, creating a massive cloud of brown smoke to rise into the air. Shadow landed back on his feet, a few feet away from the hole. The cloud cleared, there was a large hole in the ground, but that was not all. A huge clawed hand came out and grabbed onto the ledge of the hole. Shadow narrowed his eyes and tightened the grip on his sword. Another clawed hand came up and grabbed the ledge, flying out of the hole was metal sonic, but in his metal madness form. Shadow gritted his teeth, taking one step back.

The huge compilation of Metal spotted Shadow and roared at him. Shadow grabbed his sword with both his hands. A golden glow resonated around it. "Have it your way bolt brain.'' Shadow said, leaping up at it. Metal swung his tail down at him. Shadow leaped to the left, the tail hitting nothing but the earth. Shadow quickly jumped on it. Metal lifted his tail in the air. Shadow pierced his sword into the tail to hold on to. Metal swung his tail furiously, trying to get the irritating hedgehog off. Shadow fired chaos spears at its head causing metal to roar loudly and stop shaking his tail. Shadow took his sword out of the tail and leaped at metal's face.

Metal countered by swiping shadow throwing him into the ground with tremendous force. Shadow lay in a dirt hole, he put one hand on the edge and sat up. He looked up and gasped. Metal was coming in, attempting to crush shadow like a bug. Shadow did a back flip to avoid the danger just in time. Shadow swung his sword three times releasing a huge volley of chaos spears. Metal fired a blue beam out of his mouth that blew through some of them, but that didn't stop the rest. The chaos spears banged against him, causing metal to roar in agony. The explosions caused a cloud of smoke around metal. Shadow stood straight and huffed, "That was easy.'' he said, turning his back and began walking. But suddenly shadow was brought to the dirt by metal's huge hand over him. Metal picked him off the ground and began crushing him in his grasp.

Shadow strained and struggled to free himself, but his strength wasn't going to help. His head began throbbing and stuttering. He let out his powerful chaos blast, causing to metal to fly and smash into the ground, surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Shadow levitated to the ground safely, gripping his sword tightly. Metal shook his head and glared at shadow. Shadow held his sword up, holding it with both his hands. Metal charged right at him. Shadow leaped up and speared his sword into metal's second eye. Shadow flew over him and skidded around to face metal again. Metal stopped hovering just above the ground, roaring in pain. The sword in his eye caused electricity to spark and flail about. Shadow's hands glowed gold. He put one above the other, inches of room were between them. He held his hands back then opened his palms, aiming for Metal. A huge thick golden beam shout out of his palms. Metal was hit in the back, creating an explosion.

Metal dropped to the ground with a loud boom. Shadow sped over to him. He walked around to his head. His sword was dug deep in metal's second eye. "Nice try Metal, but that wasn't enough.'' Shadow said, taking his sword out of Metal's eye.

But suddenly, Metal's first eye lit up and Metal grabbed Shadow in his mouth. Metal's razor sharp teeth were inches away from piercing Shadow's arms. Shadow kept his one on the top of his mouth, pushing up, trying to free himself from becoming lunch. Shadow, with his other hand holding the chaos sword. He drove it through the upper mouth and it stabbed outside of metal's other eye. Shadow gripped the sword and caused chaos blast. Metal lit up in a large ball of fire and light.

Shadow was flung toward the ground, covered with oil. Shadow coughed the disgusting gunk out of his mouth, he nearly choked from it. Shadow spun into a ball and began spinning in circles rapidly, causing all the oil to fly off him. He stopped spinning and looked upon the wreckage of what was left of Metal Sonic. "He attacked me for a reason, but for what?'' he asked himself.

Suddenly a blue beam hit his sword. Shadow looked at his sword, a light blue aura was forming around it. He felt energy being drained from himself, and out of the sword. Shadow slowly turned around and saw floating in the air, none other than Dr. Eggman. A small cannon like weapon was attached to the bottom of his hover ship. "That's good enough.'' Eggman said smirking evilly.

The beam was pure gold, it was chaos energy from the sword. The beam retracted back inside in the cannon and the cannon folded back inside Eggman's hover ship. Shadow fell to his knees, breathing heavily, he felt that almost half of his chaos energy has been drained from his body. He squinted his eyes in pain, as he started to stand up straight.

"Eggman! You piece of sh-'' "There's no need for cursing Shadow, for now I have pure chaos energy from that sword of yours!'' Eggman said in victory, as he laughed afterwards.

Shadow sent a death glare at the evil scientist. "It's been long, Shadow, have you noticed our world has aged?'' Eggman asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised your fat head just noticed that.'' Shadow replied.

Now it was Eggman's turn to glare. "Watch yourself Shadow! Or you shall pay!'' Eggman snapped.

"Just because Sonic's dead, you act more attentive, since when are you taking chances?'' Shadow asked pointing his sword at him.

"Because you have no idea of the coming storm. You act and live as if nothing has happened, you and your friends will SOON pay!'' Eggman told him.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, he noticed Eggman using the word "Soon'' he could tell that was a promise.


	2. The Stolen Power

**Chapter Two: The Stolen Power**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful owners/creators.**

* * *

"What reason do you have for Chaos energy?'' Shadow asked demandingly.

"No reason at all, not yet though.'' Eggman answered.

Shadow gritted his teeth, "Tell me what you're up to or else!'' Shadow yelled.

"Oh Shadow, why can't you let it be a surprise? Just you wait my friend! A storm is coming, and even YOU won't be able to stop it, I ASSURE YOU!!'' Eggman finished and blasted off across the sky.

Shadow stomped the ground with one foot angrily. "What is that fat man up to? Whatever it is, I don't like it.'' Shadow said to himself.

He looked at his sword. He shut his eyes and focused. His hand holding the sword glowed gold and the energy swirled around the sword. He suddenly felt the sword shock him. He flinched from the outburst.

"I can't feed it more energy! Looks like the energy already in it was its main power source. I have to get that energy back from Eggman!'' he thought to himself.

Shadow's hovers shoes lit up and he dashed across the field. "I have to stop him before he uses that energy for one of his schemes.'' he thought.

Shadow was speeding through a large forest. He came to a sudden stop. Shadow held his hand out. "Chaos…control.'' he said. A black holster for his sword appeared in his hand. He strapped it on, the holster was on his back. Shadow put the sword in the holster. "Perfect.'' he smiled. He looked up at the trees. The sun was gleaming through the open trees, sending rays of light down to the ground. Shadow narrowed his eyebrows with an angry look. He began walking, and he began to think.

"What is he up to? Its not like him to attack out of nowhere, but honestly he always does. But this time…this time was different, he sent a Metal Sonic clone in its madness form after me, then drained my swords energy from it, something is definitely up.'' Shadow said.

He moved a pair of bushes out of his way. The sun shined right at him. He squinted his eyes from its bright rays. He looked ahead and his mouth opened just a bit. In front of him was the Great Wall of China.

"I teleported myself from that open field and it sent me here? That's a bit ironic.'' he said, walking up to the wall.

He walked into the shade that the wall cast over him. "This might take awhile.'' he said to himself.

But all of a sudden, blasts of sound dashed over him. He looked to his left and saw three Metal Sonic clones flying at high speeds. "They're not getting away that easy.'' Shadow said, taking his sword out of his sheath then speeding forward.


	3. The True Way of the Sword

_**CHAPTER THREE: THE TRUE WAY OF THE SWORD**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**_

* * *

Shadow skated at tremendous speed, just a few feet from behind the three clones. One of the metal clones looked behind and spotted the hedgehog on their trail. The clone looked forwards and its eyes glowed red. The ones on the left and right, their eyes glowed red as well. The three flew up into the air, over the great wall. Shadow leaped up into the air and landed on the wall and continued skating across it. Shadow looked left and right, seeing none of the clones in his sight.

"I know something's going to happen.'' he said looking straight ahead of himself. A missile just hit the ground behind him, making him jump forward.

He looked up and saw the three metal clones flying right over his head. "I knew it.'' he said to himself.

One of the clones dashed down at him. Shadow spun in a circle and kicked the clone in the head, sending it away. Another clone tackled shadow and impacted onto the ground of the great wall. Shadow grabbed the clone by the neck. The clone punched shadow in the gut, making him choke. The clone picked him up and flung him the opposite way. Shadow bounced on the ground once, flying just above the floor, then he began sliding across the floor until coming to a stop.

The three clones landed all around him, aiming their machine guns at him. Shadow's eyes sprang open, he spun on one hand, firing a circular wave of chaos energy, knocking all the clones to the ground. Shadow landed back on his feet and looked behind him. A clone was charging right at him. Shadow leaped at the clone as well, but shadow pointed his sword forwards. To shadow's surprise, the clone grabbed the blade of the sword. With shadow still holding onto the handle, the clone smashed shadow into the wall floor. The clone quickly dived down at him. Shadow swung his sword, cutting the clones head off. The body landed right beside him with a clank. Shadow rose to his feet, but once again he was tackled by one of the other clones from behind. Shadow fired up his hover shoes. The extreme heat caused the metal to let go. Shadow skidded on his feet in a crouched position until he came to a stop, but immediately charged at the clone.

Shadow spun in circles, firing chaos spears out of the tip of his sword. The clone dodged left then flew up and fired its core blast. Shadow stopped spinning and looked up, he gasped as the blast impacted him, creating an explosion. The clone walked towards the cloud of smoke, scanning for any life signs. But suddenly, Shadow's sword pierced through the back of its head. The clone fell forwards, behind him was shadow. Shadow walked over to the clone's body and took his sword out. Shadow took in a sigh, closing his eyes. The third clone came charging at him. Shadow quickly turned around and swung his sword. The clone flew past him and stopped in mid air. Shadow and the clone turned to face each other. Shadow put his sword back into his sheath and began walking the other way. The clone soon after exploded into flames.

Shadow walked over to the edge of the wall and rested his hands on it. But something caught his eye. He saw a glimpse of light, far in the distance. Shadow hopped over the wall and down into the forest below. Shadow hopped from one branch to another. He grabbed onto a limb and pulled himself up to the top of the tree. He pushed his head through the leaves and saw what looked like a tower. He huffed and jumped back to the forest ground and dashed forwards, heading for the tower he saw.

Shadow came to an immediate halt when he heard loud noises, coming from in front of him. "That doesn't' sound good.'' he said, unsheathing his sword and running to another tree.

Shadow jumped from branch to branch to reach the top. He made it to the top and widened his eyes. In front of him was a tall tower. It had several large metal spikes sticking out from the corners of it. There were many silver buildings around the tower. "This must be his base.'' Shadow said, looking at the Eggman emblem on the front of the tower.

Shadow heard the sounds of jets firing. He looked over to the far right and saw Eggman flying over to the tower. A huge door opened up and he flew his hover ship inside it. "That's my ticket in.'' Shadow said to himself. Shadow leaped forwards and grabbed onto one of the metal spikes. The door was inches from being shut. Shadow made a hasty jump and just barely made it inside just before the door closed. A light shined on Shadow. He quickly readied his sword. But more lights turned on. "Oh boy.'' he said. In front of him were lines and lines of metal clones. He looked back and forth between the thousands of them. He noticed that their eyes were blank, they must've been offline.

Shadow put his sword back in his sheath and began walking. He looked left and right, not feeling comfortable with the thousands of clones around him. Shadow stopped in front of a door which opened automatically. Shadow looked around the corner, checking both hallways. Once the coast was clear, shadow took the left hallway, the door closing behind him. "Why did he build a base out here?'' he asked himself. Shadow stopped, next to him was a door. The door opened for him, he walked in.

Inside was a large room, at the end of it was a computer screen. The screen, glowing blue, lit the dark room. Shadow sat in the chair and raised his hands above the keyboard. "Let's see what I can dig up.'' he said.

Shadow sat their for countless minutes, looking for files, documents, anything that could give him a clue of what the doctor's up to. "This is getting very annoying, there has to be something on here that has to do with what he's working with!'' he thought to himself.

Shadow began typing again, he clicked the enter button, a window opened up with the words: NEW PLAN FOR DOMINATION, written on it. "Now that's what I'm talking about.'' he said, moving the mouse on the folder and double clicking it. It was Eggman's entries. "This may prove interesting.'' said Shadow as he scrolled through the entries.

He reached one and stopped. Shadow looked closer to read it. "This was an entry from three years ago!'' Shadow exclaimed. "It looks like it was months before the Dimensional War, but what happened?'' he said, scrolling down. "I'm afraid, I can't let you read anymore my friend.'' a voice said from behind. Shadow jumped out of the chair and raised his fists.

There was Eggman, with his hands behind his back. "YOU!'' Shadow shouted.

"I was about to say the same thing, but not with that much volume.'' Eggman replied.

"Where's that energy you stole from me?'' Shadow said.

"I'm afraid, you won't be around long enough to find out.'' Eggman said, smirking. He was holding a detonator in his hands. He pressed the button. The floor beneath shadow exploded and he fell into the hole.

He landed in the metal clone area he was in. "Clones, kill him now!'' Eggman ordered.

All the metal clones eye's lit red. Shadow unsheathed his sword. The horde of clones marching towards him. "Looks like there's no way you'll make it out of this one…GOODBYE…Shadow the Hedgehog!'' Eggman mocked, as he laughed.

Shadow swung his sword, cutting three clones in half. He jumped up to dodge a clone. He was punched in the back. He swung his sword and cut the metal shadow's head off. A Metal Knuckles clone wrapped his arms around his neck and began choking him. Shadow fell to one knee. All the clones jumped on him. Eggman was standing above the scene, snickering in victory. Suddenly, rays of red light came from within the pile of clones. Eggman's laughing and smirking immediately ceased. Shadow blasted out of the top of the pile. His sword was glowing with a bright red aura. He pointed the sword upside down and dove down to the ground.

Once the tip of his sword impacted the ground, a gigantic red dome wiped its way through all the clones, turning them into nothing but scraps of fire. Eggman was laying on the ground, with a piece of metal keeping him down. Shadow teleported right in front of him, with a face of extreme anger on his face. "You will PAY for that!'' Eggman said.

"No…you will.'' Shadow said, raising his sword up.

A Metal Sonic clone grabbed Shadow's ankle. Shadow glared down at it. Eggman pushed the piece of metal off him and ran off as quick as he could. Shadow stabbed the clone in the head, causing it to let go and fall back to the ground. Shadow turned around with a fierce look on his face. "EGGMAN!!'' he thundered.

Eggman pressed a key combination on keypad on the wall. The door in front of him opened and closed as he ran in. In the center of the room was a glass stasis field. In it, was the hovering piece of pure chaos energy from Shadow's Chaos Sword. Suddenly, Shadow's sword pierced through the door. Eggman gasped and ran around the stasis field, and into his portal gate. "Let's see if you can escape when I put the base on self destruct.'' Eggman said, pushing a few buttons on a pad. Eggman pressed a green button, the gate lit with a blue portal and Eggman walked into it.

The door to the room exploded and Shadow dashed in. He saw no Eggman, but he did see the energy in the field. Shadow walked up to the glass stasis field. He narrowed his eyes. Shadow held his sword back and drove it into the glass, shattering a hole in it. The golden energy swirled around the sword and it resonated around it. Shadow gripped the sword and closed his eyes. The energy was drained into the sword, making it powerful again. Shadow took his sword out and smiled. "Finally.'' he said. "Self- destruct in 5...4...3...2...'' a voice said.

Shadow crouched down and crossed his arms across his chest, shutting his eyes in the process. "1...Goodbye.'' the voice said. From outside, the whole base lit up in a huge fireball of light. The gigantic plum of black smoke whooped into the air. Pieces of debris littered across the area. In the midst of a huge fire, feeding off debris, the debris exploded outwards. Hovering out of the hole was Shadow, protected by a golden bubble shield. He landed in front of the destroyed base and landed on his feet. The shield vanished into thin air. Shadow looked at his sword proudly. He was going to put it back into his sheath when grumbling noises came from behind. He held his sword by his side and clenched it tightly.

The hedgehog turned around to see three Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Metal Shadow, all in their metal madness forms. At the same time, they all sent a huge roar at him. Shadow stood strong, not flinching or moving an inch until they stopped. The three mechanized monsters halted. Shadow held his sword up, a glowing gold aura busted around it. He gripped it with both his hands. "Bring it on.'' he said. The three metals charged at him, he charged up at him, for one of the most brutal fights of their lives.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
